Mended Heart and Strong Love
by Marjo76
Summary: Aomine embrasse Kise, puis lui dit "qu'il ne s'est rien passé". Kise est blessé, mais fait avec. Aomine ne fait que penser à ce baiser, pendant que Kise l'ignore totalement. Aomine comprend ses sentiments et fera tout pour se racheter... OS AoKi...
**Titre:** Mended heart and strong Love.

 **Disclaimer:** Les sublimes personnages de ce manga appartiennent à Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, qui nous offre l'opportunité d'écrire des histoires yaoi absolument fantasques sur son univers de basket.

 **Genre:** Romance, friendship, Hurt/Comfort (je n'y peux rien, j'ai l'impression que j'adore ce genre), sport...

 **Pairing:** Aomine/Kise (évidemment !), Kagami/Kuroko, Midorima/Takao, Murasakibara/Himuro et Akashi/Furihata (bien que tous ces quatre-là "n'apparaissent" qu'à la fin).

 **Rating:** K+ (juste parce que je mentionne quelques références salaces, mais aucun acte sexuel).

 **Note:** Alors... Déjà, me voici de retour après près d'un an sans publication avec cet OS ni trop long, ni pas assez, qui j'espère plaira. Ensuite, j'ai commencé à l'écrire l'année dernière, en fait, en juillet, mais je n'avais jamais la volonté de continuer l'écriture, alors que tout le plan était déjà prêt. Il en va de même pour ceux/celles qui attendent la suite des bonus de _Célébrations_. Tout le plan est écrit, et je l'ai en fait commencé depuis TRÈS longtemps, mais je n'avais pas l'envie d'écrire la suite... ce que je vais certainement changer dans les jours qui viennent.

Enfin voilà... Bonne lecture ! :)

* * *

Le match de Kaijou contre Seirin venait de se terminer et Kise était atterré. Lui et son équipe étaient dans leur vestiaire et le blond n'avait cessé de pleurer depuis la fin du match, qui l'avait vue éclater en sanglots. Il savait, était même persuadé que, s'il avait pu jouer pendant tout le match, il aurait pu faire gagner son équipe. Oui, mais voilà, sa jambe le faisait toujours souffrir, ainsi, il n'avait pas pu faire grand-chose.

Quand ils eurent terminé de se laver et de se rhabiller, ils sortirent du vestiaire, Kise prenant sur lui, afin de ne pas se faire soutenir par son senpai, juste pour sa jambe. Il boitait, mais fit en sorte de paraître fort. Lorsqu'ils furent à l'extérieur du stade, le blond vit une silhouette se redresser et l'approcher et il fut surpris en voyant un teint hâlé et des cheveux et yeux bleus cobalt. Il ne put faire autrement que de se sentir honteux, rougissant et baissant la tête. Après tout, il venait de perdre et ce, devant son idole.

Il fut de nouveau surpris, en sentant des mains attraper l'un de ses bras et le passer autour d'épaules larges. Le blond releva la tête d'un coup et tourna son regard vers Aomine, qui lui servit un regard d'avertissement.

-Oi, Kise, qu'est-ce que tu… Aomine ? S'étonna Kasamatsu, qui était revenu en arrière, en ne voyant plus le blond de son équipe marcher avec eux.

-Je le ramène chez moi, si ça ne te dérange pas, senpai, demanda en quelque sorte, le bleuté.

-Aominecchi… ? S'enquit Kise, les yeux ronds.

-La ferme, Kise, répondit Aomine, faisant se renfrogner le mannequin.

-Et pourquoi le ramener chez toi ? Demanda le plus petit et pourtant plus vieux.

-Parce qu'il ne soignera pas sa jambe, si je ne le fais pas moi-même, répondit Aomine, sincèrement.

Kise se renfrogna d'autant plus, s'affaissant un peu plus sur les épaules du bleuté. Kasamatsu les observa un instant, puis, il acquiesça et le prévint que, même si le blond ne pouvait pas jouer le lendemain contre Shuutoku, il était prié de venir. Le mannequin se sentit un peu vexé qu'il pense qu'il se défilerait, mais ne dit rien. Après les avoir salué, Kasamatsu les laissa et retourna vers son équipe, qui avait attendu un peu plus loin.

Aomine rajusta la prise du blond sur ses épaules et mit son bras autour de sa taille, afin de le stabiliser, avant de commencer à marcher, plutôt lentement, pour que Kise puisse suivre.

Plus tôt dans la soirée, quand le blondinet se rendait au vestiaire avec son équipe, il avait été dehors avec Momoi, puis, lui avait dit de demander à Kuroko et Kagami de la ramener. Elle avait paru un brin vexée, mais avait acquiescé. Seulement, quand elle avait téléphoné au bleuté clair, celui-ci lui avait dit qu'il ne pouvait pas, parce qu'il devait discuter de choses importantes en vue du match du lendemain, avec son équipe. Aomine, en apprenant ça, avait été agacé, puis, il avait attrapé son téléphone et avait envoyé un message à son nouveau capitaine, qu'il savait être dans le public et lui avait demandé de ramener la rosée. Wakamatsu lui avait demandé pourquoi, puis sous l'insistance de son kohai, il avait accepté.

Ainsi, il était sorti un peu plus tard et les avait rejoints, avait envoyé un regard noir à l'Ace de son équipe, puis avait souri à leur Manager et ils étaient partis tous les deux. Aomine s'était ensuite adossé au mur, attendant que l'équipe de Kaijou sorte.

Ils étaient sur la route vers chez le bleuté, où celui-ci savait que sa mère lui servirait une remontrance, si Momoi lui avait dit qu'il ne l'avait pas ramenée, comme la veille. Au souvenir, une petite grimace prit place sur son visage, mais il retrouva un visage normal rapidement. Kise lui envoyait des regards en coin toutes les deux secondes et ça commençait à l'agacer, mais il ne dit rien.

Quand ils parvinrent enfin au métro, ils entrèrent dans l'avant-dernier train et Aomine obligea Kise à s'installer sur un des sièges. Le blond se renfrogna un peu plus, tout en se pliant à la volonté du plus grand de quelques centimètres seulement.

Ils descendirent du métro, quelques minutes plus tard, toujours sans avoir prononcé un mot envers l'autre et continuèrent leur route vers chez le bleuté. En un quart d'heure, ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble d'Aomine et entrèrent, montant jusqu'au deuxième étage, Aomine supportant encore plus Kise, qui grimaçait face à l'effort qu'il devait faire sur sa jambe blessée.

Les deux jeunes hommes se retrouvèrent bien vite devant la porte de l'appartement du bleuté et celui-ci chercha un instant les clefs dans sa poche de manteau. Il les sortit et ouvrit la porte, faisant entrer le blondinet, avant d'entrer à son tour et de refermer la porte à clef.

-Tadaima, s'exclama le bleuté, plus par habitude qu'autre chose.

-Ojamashimasu, s'exclama Kise, gêné.

-Okaeri, Daiki, répondit une voix féminine que le blond savait appartenir à la mère de son ancien coéquipier, étant venu plusieurs fois chez lui, pendant le collège. Et bienvenu, Kise-kun.

Le blond et le bleuté se rendirent dans le salon, afin de saluer la mère de ce dernier et la petite femme, au visage souriant et aux cheveux bruns, aux yeux de la même couleur que son fils, avec un teint un peu moins hâlé leur offrit un sourire rayonnant.

-Kise-kun, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu, s'exclama-t-elle, ravie de le revoir, s'approchant de lui et de son fils, jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'aperçoive du bras du blond autour des épaules de son fils et que son sourire fasse place à une expression inquiète. Tout va bien ?

-Il s'est blessé à la jambe… un peu de ma faute et beaucoup de la faute de ce salop d'Haizaki et de sa propre stupidité, répondit son fils, nonchalamment.

-Daiki, langage ! S'indigna la petite femme, nommée Kira.

-Désolé, mais, c'est vrai, répondit effrontément le bleuté.

-Ao… Aominecchi… rougit le blondinet, face à la discussion qui le mettait mal à l'aise.

-Allez viens, je vais te soigner ça, s'exclama Aomine, sans prendre cas du blond ou de sa gêne.

-Je vais préparer le diner, commença sa mère, vous n'avez encore rien mangé, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non, répondit simplement le bleuté.

Sa mère acquiesça juste, puis se rendit en cuisine et commença à préparer un repas plus ou moins rapide. Pendant ce temps-là, Aomine amena le blond dans sa chambre, qui était pire qu'en désordre et le fit assoir sur son lit, totalement défait et où trônaient magazines suspects et vêtements plus ou moins propres. Kise grimaça de dégoût, mais se laissa faire.

-Reste là, je vais chercher ce qu'il faut.

Il n'attendit pas de réponse de la part du plus petit et se rendit à la salle de bains, où il prit ce dont il aurait besoin pour soigner ou, au moins soulager un peu, sa jambe. Il retourna dans sa chambre et s'accroupit devant le blondinet. Il fit ce qu'il put pour sa jambe, avant de la poser sur le lit, faisant basculer Kise dessus, le surprenant. Il eut droit à un sourire moqueur, qui le fit bouder, puis, il se releva et se calla contre les oreillers mis n'importe comment contre la tête de lit.

Aomine se laissa choir à côté de lui et prit un de ses magazines, regardant les images, sans plus se préoccuper du blondinet. Celui-ci se sentit un peu vexé et ne savait pas non plus quoi faire. Alors, ignorant les recommandations implicites du bleuté, il se releva, ce qui lui valut un regard noir, qu'il ignora et se rendit dans la cuisine, où il comptait bien aider Kira à préparer le repas.

Quand il pénétra dans la pièce, la mère de son ami était en train de chantonner une chanson quelconque et ça le fit sourire doucement. Il demanda ce qu'il pouvait faire pour l'aider et, lui souriant, elle lui proposa de mettre la table.

Finalement, quand le repas fut prêt et que la table fut dressée, Kira appela son fils et ils se mirent tous trois à table. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, Kise appréciant l'ambiance plus ou moins familiale, qu'il n'avait que rarement chez lui, tout le monde ayant des emplois du temps ne s'accordant pas.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de manger, Kise demanda si Kira avait besoin d'aide, mais elle refusa et lui dit d'aller se reposer, qu'il en avait bien besoin. Le blond la remercia et retourna dans la chambre du bleuté, qui lui avait installé un futon, pendant qu'il aidait sa mère, avant le repas, à un endroit de sa chambre qu'il avait déblayé un peu. Kise lui offrit un petit sourire gêné.

-Aominecchi, commença-t-il, tu n'aurais pas un pyjama à me prêter, s'il te plait ?

-Tu ne dors plus en boxer ? S'étonna franchement le bleuté.

-Pas quand on est en plein hiver, répondit le blond, roulant des yeux.

-Ah, évidemment, s'exclama Aomine, se levant de son lit, dans lequel il s'était réinstallé avec un autre magazine, pour aller à son armoire et chercher quelque chose pour le blondinet.

Il mit un certain temps à trouver ce qu'il cherchait, mais finalement, il attrapa l'un de ses survêtements, ainsi qu'un long T-shirt blanc et les lança à son ancien coéquipier. Kise les rattrapa facilement et se rendit à la salle de bains, remerciant Aomine au passage. Il se déshabilla rapidement et mit les vêtements qu'Aomine lui avait donnés, réalisant la différence de carrure entre lui et le bleuté. Effectivement, le survêtement était lâche, l'obligeant à serrer le cordon au maximum et le T-shirt descendait presque jusqu'aux genoux, tellement il était plus fin que son ami.

Il se rinça la bouche, vu qu'il n'avait pas de brosse à dents et retourna dans la chambre d'Aomine. Celui-ci, l'entendant revenir, se tourna vers lui et sa bouche s'assécha rapidement en le voyant. Ses vêtements, sur lui, lui donnaient un air à la fois innocent et totalement débauché. Paradoxe plutôt improbable et le bleuté réalisa que, quoi qu'il mette, le blondinet serait toujours beau, et ça expliquait tout à fait qu'il soit mannequin.

Il se leva et se rendit à son tour à la salle de bains, alors que Kise se glissait dans les couvertures du futon. Le blond repensa presque directement à son match, quand il sentit un petit élancement au niveau de son genou, alors qu'il cherchait une position confortable pour dormir. Les larmes lui vinrent aux yeux presqu'immédiatement et il se retrouva à pleurer silencieusement, de nouveau, ne pouvant s'en empêcher. Honteux, il plaça ses mains devant ses yeux et continua de pleurer, secoué de temps en temps par des sanglots silencieux.

C'est ainsi que le trouva Aomine, en revenant quelques minutes plus tard et il sentit son cœur se serrer douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il ne savait pourquoi, mais de voir la douleur du blond, ça le faisait souffrir et il avait envie de se rebeller, de le protéger, comme il l'avait fait la veille, quand il avait mis son poing dans la figure d'Haizaki.

Mu par une envie soudaine de le réconforter et d'un autre sentiment qu'il préféra ignorer, il se mit à genoux à côté du blond, qui, l'entendant faire, enleva ses mains de ses yeux et se tourna vers lui, surpris. Le bleuté se pencha encore plus et posa ses lèvres sur celles, si fines et douces du blondinet. Celui-ci fut choqué, mais répondit avec ardeur au baiser. Il savait depuis un moment, maintenant, que ses sentiments pour le bleuté n'étaient pas seulement ceux d'un fan pour son idole. Il le savait depuis leur match, l'été précédent, qui avait vu son admiration plus que poussée pour le bleuté, cesser, mais un sentiment plus fort encore se montrer. Depuis, il cachait ses sentiments pour Aomine, ce qui n'était pas très difficile, puisqu'ils ne s'étaient pas revus, après ce fameux match.

Il plaça ses bras autour de la nuque d'Aomine et c'est à ce moment-là que celui-ci se retira, comme choqué par sa propre action. Le blondinet le regarda, surpris, puis, il se sentit rougir et détourna la tête. Finalement, Aomine se rendit jusqu'à son lit, après avoir éteint la lumière et ils se couchèrent, aussi gênés l'un que l'autre. Toutefois, Aomine était gêné parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris et Kise, parce qu'il aurait voulu que ça ne s'arrête pas.

Ils s'endormirent tard, cette nuit-là, ressassant la scène qui s'était produite. Seulement trois heures après s'être endormi, Kise se réveilla. Il avait encore sommeil, mais se sentait trop gêné et blessé pour rester plus longtemps. Il se rendit discrètement à la salle de bains, se rhabilla, déposant les vêtements prêtés par le bleuté soigneusement pliés sur l'étagère de la pièce. Il sortit ensuite et se rendit au salon, où il récupéra son sac. Il s'arrêta un instant, prenant en compte qu'il ne les avait pas remerciés. Alors, il attrapa un morceau de papier dans ses affaires, heureusement qu'il était mannequin et souvent sollicité, ses fans ayant souvent pleuré de ne pas avoir de feuille sur elles pour un autographe, au moins, il était sûr qu'il en avait toujours sur lui. Il attrapa également un stylo et écrivit rapidement : « _Merci pour tout et désolé du dérangement, à bientôt, Kise Ryouta._ »

Il alla déposer la feuille dans la cuisine, sur la table, bien en évidence et ressortit de l'appartement. Il se sentit mal en pensant qu'il ne pourrait pas refermer à clef, puis se mit en route vers la station de métro la plus proche.

Il était à peine six heures du matin et il était épuisé, mais il monta dans le métro et quand celui-ci arriva près du stade, il descendit et se rendit à pieds, jusqu'à l'hôtel dans lequel était son équipe. Il avait mal à la jambe, mais se retint de laisser entendre sa douleur.

Quand il arriva à la réception de l'hôtel, il offrit son sourire mannequin à l'hôtesse d'accueil et lui montra sa clef de chambre. Il eut droit à un sourire d'extase de la part de la jeune femme, alors que ses joues prenaient une couleur cramoisie et, l'ignorant, il monta à sa chambre, qu'il ne partageait avec personne, parce qu'il la payait lui-même. Cela avait agacé Kasamatsu, mais, il s'y était résigné. De toute manière, le blond faisait ce qu'il voulait de son argent…

Le blondinet monta dans l'ascenseur, jusqu'au deuxième étage, puis alla jusqu'à sa chambre, y entra, referma la porte derrière lui et alla jusqu'au lit, où il se laissa choir, laissant tomber son sac au passage par terre. Kise se releva ensuite, enleva ses chaussures et sa veste et se remit dans le lit, la tête dans l'oreiller. Il laissa alors ses larmes couler de nouveau, non plus pour le match, mais pour le geste du bleuté. Il savait pertinemment que celui-ci le regrettait déjà, à la minute où il s'était rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait et Kise eut encore plus mal en pensant à cela, qu'en pensant à la douleur de sa jambe. Il finit par se rendormir, épuisé par les pleurs répétés et par le peu de temps qu'il avait dormi.

Il fut réveillé quelques heures plus tard, par son téléphone qui sonnait et il chercha d'abord à tâtons, avant de soupirer et de se résigner à le chercher normalement. Mais, tout à coup, la sonnerie s'interrompit et, après un moment de réflexion, Kise se rendit compte que c'était la sonnerie propre aux textos.

Il replongea alors dans ses couvertures, ne faisant pas grand cas de ce nouveau message et faillit se rendormir, jusqu'à ce qu'un coup soit porté à la porte de sa chambre, le faisant grogner.

-Service de chambre, s'exclama une voix féminine.

-Je n'ai rien demandé, marmonna le blondinet, de mauvaise humeur.

-Pardon, monsieur, répondit la même voix, horrifiée par son manque de discernement et priant tous les dieux qu'elle ne soit pas virée dès son premier jour.

Kise finit par soupirer et se lever, se frottant ses yeux bouffis de sommeil, il attrapa des vêtements dans son sac de voyage et se rendit à la salle de bains adjacente, où il prit une longue douche bien chaude, le détendant. Il s'habilla et sortit de sa chambre, en direction de la salle de réception, afin de prendre son petit-déjeuner.

Le voyant arrivé, Kasamatsu fut surpris et fronça les sourcils. Il les fronça encore davantage en voyant les yeux cernés et injectés de sang du blond et son teint pâle. Il avait l'air d'avoir passé une très mauvaise nuit et d'avoir beaucoup pleuré et, même s'ils avaient perdu la veille, ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour qu'il soit dans cet état. Ainsi, Kasamatsu plissa les yeux et décida qu'il ne laisserait plus jamais Aomine « prendre soin » de Kise.

Ledit blond s'installa à la table de son équipe et commanda un petit-déjeuner, qui lui fut apporté quelques minutes plus tard. Il mangea avec appétit, malgré tout. Ensuite, ils allèrent tous se préparer pour leur match de l'après-midi, analysant les tactiques qu'ils pourraient utiliser.

Se rappelant du texto qu'il avait reçu le matin, Kise regarda ce qu'il disait et qui l'avait envoyé. Il découvrit que c'était un message d'Aomine, puis, il l'ouvrit et pâlit rapidement en le lisant, les larmes lui montant une nouvelle fois aux yeux, sans qu'il ne les laisse couler, cependant, s'y refusant catégoriquement. Le texto disait « Il ne s'est rien passé ». Alors, prenant son courage à deux mains, décidé à oublier, comme l'avait décidé le bleuté, même si, pour lui, cela signifiait mettre ses sentiments de côté, il répondit « De quoi ? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler… », avant de remettre son portable dans sa poche, n'attendant aucune réponse de la part d'Aomine. Celui-ci sembla comprendre, car il ne lui renvoya aucun nouveau texto.

Evidemment, l'après-midi, ils perdirent contre Midorima et son équipe de Shuutoku, puisqu'il ne pouvait pas jouer. Il était profondément déçu. Pourtant, lorsque, plus tard, ce fut à Seirin de célébrer sa victoire, il fut heureux pour l'équipe qui les avait battus.

Pendant les mois qui suivirent, Kise essaya de faire de son mieux pour se plonger dans le basket, ses études et son job de mannequin pour oublier qu'il avait des sentiments pour Aomine. Ne le voyant que pour peu d'occasions, il pensait que ce ne serait pas difficile, mais à cause de la force de ses sentiments, c'était impossible et le voir le blessait encore plus, alors il faisait semblant devant les autres et ignorait tout simplement Aomine, lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux.

Malheureusement, quand l'été arriva et que le match de leurs senpais contre les Jabberwock fut perdu, la Kiseki no Sedai devint Vorpal Sword, l'épée d'Alice, qui vainc le Jabberwocky (1) et Kise dût voir Aomine pendant une semaine complète, faisant semblant. Bien sûr, étant mannequin, il savait sourire sur commande, mais entre amis, c'était difficile.

Enfin, le match se déroula et Aomine ne put détacher son regard du blond, qui lui manquait tant, sans qu'il ne veuille vraiment se l'avouer, quand celui-ci entra dans la Zone, la fusionnant avec sa Perfect Copy. Il sentait des frissons l'envahir, rien qu'en le voyant jouer et n'avait qu'une envie, sentir les fines lèvres rosées de Kise, dont il n'avait jamais oublié la sensation sur les siennes. Il n'avait parlé à personne de leur baiser, pas même à Satsuki, surtout pas à Satsuki, mais, chaque jour, il y avait pensé depuis et à chaque fois qu'il voyait Kise, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder ses lèvres. Il était également extrêmement fier du blond, sentant une fierté incomparable pour lui et ce qu'il avait réussi à accomplir. Il savait qu'il était doué, avoir réussi à être dans l'équipe régulière de Teikou en deux semaines, ça voulait dire quelque chose, mais de voir ses efforts autant récompensés l'emportait de joie.

Après le match qu'ils gagnèrent, d'un Phantom Shot de Kuroko, ayant pris l'équipe adverse totalement par surprise, le bleuté voulut aller féliciter Kise, mais le blond lui envoya un tel regard, empli à la fois de douleur, d'amertume et de colère, qu'il resta figé devant lui et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsque Kise ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois pour lui parler réellement, sans artifice depuis ce jour-là.

-Va te faire voir, Aominecchi, lui murmura-t-il, pour que personne d'autre ne l'entende, avant de se tourner vers Kuroko et de le féliciter avec un énorme sourire aux lèvres, que le bleuté foncé savait parfaitement factice.

Il était choqué et toute la joie qu'il avait ressentie quelques minutes –secondes- auparavant, s'envola d'un coup, lui imposant un sentiment de culpabilité et de regret à la place. Oui, il se sentait coupable pour la façon dont il avait traité Kise, surtout qu'il avait été celui qui l'avait embrassé et oui, il regrettait ce qu'il lui avait envoyé ensuite, parce qu'à cet instant, il comprit que le blond représentait plus pour lui qu'un simple ami et même en tant que simple ami, il l'avait perdu.

Il ne put plus tergiverser plus longtemps quand un bras un brin bronzé passa autour de ses épaules et qu'une touffe de cheveux rouge-noire se fit voir dans son champ périphérique de vision. Aomine se força à sourire, comme le faisait Kise, mais, contrairement à lui, il était loin d'être mannequin, mais aussi, loin d'être souriant, en temps normal, ainsi, il finit par abandonner au bout d'un moment, l'idée. Il donna un coup d'épaule pour que Kagami le lâche et, lui faisant un sourire en coin, celui-ci le fit, avant d'aller rejoindre « son équipe ».

Ils partirent alors célébrer leur victoire chez Kagami, qui accepta presque sans histoire, cependant, Kise dit qu'il ne pourrait malheureusement pas rester longtemps, parce qu'il avait un photoshoot le lendemain, à Osaka et qu'il devait encore finir de préparer ses affaires pour deux jours.

Plusieurs semaines plus tard, mi-septembre, Aomine marchait tranquillement dans Tokyo, la capuche de son sweater bleu sur la tête, à cause de la pluie qui avait commencé à tomber alors qu'il était déjà sorti. Il repensait encore et toujours au blondinet qu'il n'avait plus vu que sur des panneaux publicitaires depuis leur match et la culpabilité, le regret et l'envie se bataillaient toujours autant dans son cœur.

Tout à coup, il entendit un rire qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien et tourna la tête pour voir Kise, sous un parapluie qu'il tenait, en compagnie d'un autre mannequin, féminin, qu'Aomine avait déjà vue parfois dans des Dramas que Satsuki regardait. En voyant cela, il sentit un autre sentiment prendre le pas sur tous les autres : la jalousie. Une colère insidieuse seulement présente lorsqu'on pense que quelque chose ou quelqu'un nous appartient ou devrait nous appartenir et il comprit rapidement que sa jalousie était dirigée contre la jeune femme, qui osait s'approcher de Kise. C'est ainsi qu'alors qu'il passait à côté de lui, en sens inverse et sur le trottoir lui faisant face, il prit sa décision il allait tout faire pour conquérir le blond.

Il se moquait à présent de savoir s'il préférait les filles à grosses poitrines, il avait bien remarqué que depuis qu'il avait embrassé le blond, plus rien ne l'excitait plus que de penser aux lèvres de celui-ci sur les siennes ou toute autre partie de son anatomie, plus précisément son entrejambe. A cette pensée, il sentit une pointe d'excitation le traverser et la réprima, avant de penser à un plan.

Aomine savait qu'il n'était pas le plus sensible ou romantique des garçons, pas plus que le plus intelligent ou intuitif, en dehors du basket, mais, il savait vers qui se tournait. C'est ainsi qu'il rentra chez lui en quelques minutes, enleva rapidement ses chaussures, son sweat et se dirigea vers sa chambre, portable déjà en main.

Il s'allongea sur son lit et chercha une minute dans ses contacts le nom de sa meilleure amie et appuya sur « appeler », approchant son portable de son oreille directement après. Il eut à attendre près de trois sonneries, mais finalement, il entendit la voix de la rosée.

- _Allô, Dai-chan ?_

-Satsuki, j'ai besoin de ton aide, s'expliqua-t-il sans préambule.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ?_ Demanda-t-elle, répréhensive.

-Oi, je n'ai rien fait, calme-toi ! Enfin…

- _Alors ?!_ Imposa Momoi, comme si Aomine était son fils et non son ami depuis l'enfance.

-Je suis amoureux de Kise, lâcha-t-il, soupirant.

Il n'entendit rien pendant un instant et se demanda vaguement si la rosée n'avait pas raccroché, quand il finit par entendit un « _Kya !_ » crié haut et fort, le faisant grimacer et éloigner le portable de son oreille, plantant son petit doigt dedans pour essayer d'apaiser son tympan, chose inutile…

- _Vraiment ?! C'est génial !_

-Mouais… Enfin, vu la connerie que j'ai fait l'année dernière, pas vraiment…

- _Dai-chan_ , s'exclama Momoi, essayant de contenir sa colère, _qu'est-ce que t'as fait ?_

-J'ai…, commença Aomine, déglutissant nerveusement, j'ai embrassé Kise… puis lui ai dit d'oublier.

Sur la fin, il avait presque murmuré, mais la rosée l'avait parfaitement entendu et sans même répondre, elle raccrocha. Aomine regarda son portable, perdu. D'accord, il avait fait une grosse connerie, mais justement, il aurait aimé de l'aide pour la réparer, pas qu'on lui raccroche au nez en le laisse se dépêtrer tout seul.

Seulement, il ne put pester que cinq minutes avant d'entendre qu'on sonnait à la porte. Sa mère ouvrit et il entendit vaguement sa voix et celle de Satsuki, avant que celle-ci n'entre en trombe dans sa chambre, refermant la porte derrière elle. Le bleuté, voyant son regard noir, déglutit, il se sentait très mal.

-Comment as-tu pu être aussi insensible ?! Explosa-t-elle, rouge de colère.

-Je n'en sais rien… J'étais… hypnotisé par ses lèvres et il pleurait, je voulais le réconforter…

Aomine soupira, se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-Ecoute, Satsuki, j'ai merdé, je le sais… Mais j'ai vraiment envie de réparer ce que j'ai foiré et… je te l'ai dit, rougit-il, renforçant son teint, je suis amoureux de Kise, alors je veux m'excuser et faire en sorte que ça se passe bien et…

-Tu veux qu'il te pardonne et sorte avec toi ? Se radoucit légèrement la jeune femme, se laissant tomber sur la chaise de bureau, pour une fois non encombrée d'Aomine.

-Voilà…

La rosée poussa un profond soupir, puis lui sourit, enthousiaste et ils préparèrent un plan… plutôt simple.

-Le mieux à faire, c'est de l'obliger à te voir, commença-t-elle.

-Comment ça ?

-Aller à ses entrainements, pour le pousser à jouer contre toi, par exemple, répondit-elle.

-Et mes entrainements ? S'enquit le bleuté, perplexe.

-Je dirai au coach que pendant quelques semaines, tu ne seras pas à nos entrainements, mais que, de ton côté, tu continueras à t'entrainer. Si ça vient de moi, ça passera.

-Tu ferais vraiment ça pour moi ? Demanda-t-il, surpris.

-Evidemment ! Non seulement, tu es mon meilleur ami, mais en plus, j'ai attendu depuis le collège que tu te décides enfin à voir Ki-chan autrement que comme un ami ! Répondit la rosée, avec conviction.

-Comment ça « depuis le collège » ?

-Oh…

Momoi était gênée, rougissante. Elle avait remarqué depuis longtemps que Kise avait plus que de l'admiration pour Aomine. Elle savait également que le blond ne s'en était rendu compte que lors du match de Touou contre Kaijou, cependant, Kise était son ami, au même titre qu'Aomine et elle ne voulait pas le trahir.

-Je ne peux rien dire d'autre, tu n'auras qu'à comprendre le moment venu, répondit-elle finalement.

Le bleuté, n'aimant pas se prendre la tête plus que nécessaire, laissa coulé.

-Bon, aller à ses entrainements… et après ?

-Le pousser à te parler, à s'ouvrir à toi et quel meilleur moyen pour ça, que la passion que vous partagez tous les deux ?!

-D'accord…

Ainsi, le lendemain, Aomine sortit des cours et se dirigea vers Kanagawa. Le blondinet finissait les cours plus tard que lui, donc ses entrainements étaient également plus tard et il en profita. Bien sûr, quand il arriva, ils avaient déjà commencé depuis une bonne demi-heure, mais il s'en moqua. Le coach Takeuchi fut surpris de le voir et Aomine se dirigea vers lui.

-Bonjour, commença-t-il.

-Bonjour, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Lui retourna le coach de Kaijou, alors que bien des élèves s'étaient stoppés dans leur entrainement pour murmurer entre eux.

-Je viens m'entrainer ici pour quelques semaines, si vous êtes d'accord, pour que Kise et moi nous puissions nous améliorer chacun de notre côté, grâce à l'appui de l'autre.

 _Merci Satsuki,_ pensa-t-il, car c'était elle qui lui avait donné cette excuse.

-Harasawa sait que tu es là ? Continua-t-il, ne voyant que ce problème.

-Oui, il est d'accord. Il pense également que ça peut nous aider, même si c'est « pactiser avec l'ennemi » également, selon lui.

En chemin, il avait reçu un texto de la rosée lui disant exactement ça et ça l'avait fait sourire en coin.

-Alors d'accord, mais, tu ne prends aucune note, compris ?

-Je suis trop concentré sur le basket pour même m'en soucier, avoua tranquillement le bleuté, faisant sourire le coach, amusé.

-Bien, Kise, s'écria-t-il.

Le blondinet tourna finalement la tête et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en voyant le joueur de Touou. Il s'approcha, curieux et sur ses gardes et attendit la suite.

-Tu vas t'entrainer avec Aomine pendant quelques semaines, annonça-t-il.

-Quoi ? Répondit Kise, étonné.

-Tu m'as entendu. Tous les soirs, tu t'entraineras avec l'équipe pendant une demi-heure, le temps qu'il arrive, comme aujourd'hui et après, tu t'entraineras avec lui. Ça vous poussera à vous surpasser.

-Mais… ?

-Pas de « mais », allez !

Et ainsi, il partit voir l'entrainement des premières années alors que Kise, après l'avoir regardé partir, bouche-bée, se tourna vers Aomine, qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux depuis son arrivée. Le bleuté ne prit pas cas du regard noir et sur la défensive qu'il reçut et se dirigea vers les ballons, en fit rebondir un et l'attrapa tranquillement dans sa main, avant de le lancer au blond. Kise l'attrapa avec facilité, bien sûr.

C'est comme ça que commencèrent leurs entrainements quotidiens. Aomine, à la fin de la semaine était plus que crevé, mais ne s'en plaignait pas. Après trois semaines, Kise commença à se détendre en sa présence et ça valait tout l'or du monde pour lui. Et finalement, la quatrième semaine, il retrouva la même complicité qu'il avait eue avec le blond au collège, celui-ci souriant et riant, Aomine le regardant de plus en plus avec l'envie dévorante de l'embrasser et Kise, de son côté, retombait peu à peu dans ses sentiments loin d'être oubliés envers le bleuté.

Alors, un soir, durant la cinquième semaine, Aomine profita du fait que tous les autres joueurs de Kaijou étaient déjà partis depuis vingt bonnes minutes alors qu'ils étaient toujours en plein one-on-one, pour plaquer un Kise boudeur d'avoir encore perdu (d'un simple point, surtout !) par terre, le surprenant et l'embrassa. Le blondinet voulut se dégager, repensant directement à ce qu'il s'était passé la dernière fois, le cœur serré. Mais Aomine rompit le baiser pour se pencher vers son oreille percée.

-Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser partir ou même de te pousser à oublier, au contraire, Kise, je veux que tu penses à ce baiser et à moi à tout moment, autant que je pense à toi depuis ce soir-là, murmura-t-il.

-Je te déteste ! S'écria Kise, les larmes aux yeux, le regard plongé dans celui bleuté de son homologue.

-Je sais, je suis désolé, Kise, répondit Aomine, l'embrassant encore doucement, afin de le pousser à lui pardonner, avant de lui murmurer plein de paroles apaisantes et douces pour le calmer.

Il sentit Kise se calmer et lui sourit tendrement, avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, encore une fois, parce qu'il était déjà en manque de la bouche si douce et fine du blondinet, c'en était presque fou.

-Je ne sais pas si tu me croiras, mais, je suis sincère quand je le dis : je t'aime, Kise, lui chuchota le bleuté, faisant frissonner et pleurer un peu plus, Kise, alors qu'un sourire ému prenait place sur son visage.

-Je t'aime aussi, Aominecchi, lui répondit-il en initiant un baiser, pour la première fois.

Baiser auquel Aomine répondit avec ardeur, léchant la lèvre inférieure de Kise, qui poussa un soupir et laissa la langue du bleuté envahir sa bouche. Leurs langues jouèrent alors un ballet vieux comme le monde et bientôt, ils furent à bout de souffle, front contre front, sourires identiques aux lèvres.

Ils finirent par se relever, toujours souriants et se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires. Ils se rhabillèrent rapidement et Kise, prenant la main d'Aomine dans la sienne, le traina jusqu'à chez lui, sans protestation aucune de la part du bleuté, qui ne faisait que raffermir sa prise sur la main blanche, faisant tant contraste avec la sienne hâlée. Quand ils arrivèrent, Kise lui dit d'aller s'installer au salon, pendant qu'il allait dans la cuisine préparer quelques trucs à manger et à boire.

Il arriva quelques minutes plus tard avec ce qu'il avait préparé et s'installa à côté d'Aomine sur le canapé.

-Alors, commença le blondinet, rougissant légèrement, tu m'expliques ?

-Je suis désolé, Kise… Si je t'ai embrassé, ce jour-là, c'est parce que de te voir pleurer, ça m'a fait mal et que j'avais envie de te réconforter… mais aussi, je pense que j'avais déjà des sentiments pour toi, même si je ne voulais pas me l'avouer. Je suis désolé de t'avoir dit que rien ne s'était passé, alors que depuis ce jour-là, je ne pense plus qu'à ça…

-Et… qu'est-ce qui t'a fait réagir, finalement ? S'enquit Kise, curieux, le cœur battant et attendri.

Il vit clairement le bleuté se renfrogner et lui envoyait un regard noir, mais ne comprit pas.

-Je t'ai vu toi, avec cette actrice de Dramas, il y a quelques semaines et ça m'a mis hors de moi, répondit Aomine, sans détour.

Kise rougit à la fois de gêne et d'amour, son cœur battant encore plus rapidement qu'à l'accoutumé. Un sourire, tout autant tendre que malicieux prit place sur ses lèvres et il s'approcha encore d'Aomine pour les poser sur les siennes. Le bleuté prit directement le contrôle du baiser et fit en sorte de faire asseoir Kise sur ses genoux. Le blond apprécia le geste et mis ses bras autour du cou de l'Ace de Touou, alors que les siens étaient autour de sa taille.

Ils finirent par se séparer et mangèrent rapidement, regardant un peu la télé, dans les bras de l'autre, puis, Aomine envoya un texto à sa mère pour la prévenir qu'il dormait chez Kise et après s'être déshabillés et bien que Kise fut légèrement rouge en voyant Aomine en boxer, ils se couchèrent dans le lit-double du blondinet. Le propriétaire des lieux se colla au bleuté, qui entoura sa taille de son bras et, après avoir parlé encore pendant quelques minutes, ils s'endormirent.

Ils gardèrent leur nouvelle relation cachée, seule Momoi était au courant et elle en était particulièrement heureuse. Seulement, un soir, lors d'une soirée pour célébrer l'anniversaire de Kuroko, chez Kagami, comme l'année précédente, Kise, totalement saoul, embrassa Aomine devant tous les invités et contrairement à ce qu'ils avaient pu penser, personne ne dit rien. Aomine était un peu surpris, mais répondit avec plaisir au baiser de son petit-ami, en l'asseyant sur ses genoux et lui serrant la taille.

Kagami découvrit alors que le punch avait été alcoolisé par Alex, qui était revenue habiter chez lui, depuis qu'elle était revenue des USA avec Kiyoshi. Il grogna, mais ne put rien y faire. Kuroko, lui, sourit un peu et félicita ses amis, avant de prendre la main de Kagami dans la sienne, le faisant rougir et montrant leur propre relation, qui ne surprit personne, cela dit. Takao prit également place sur les genoux de Midorima, qui bougonna pour la forme, sous le rire enthousiaste du brun, tout en entourant sa taille de son bras gauche. Akashi, lui, enlaça Furihata, le faisant fortement rougir et sourire et choquant beaucoup de personnes. Enfin, Himuro se cala tranquillement dans les bras de Murasakibara, qui l'enlaça possessivement, alors qu'il continuait de manger ses snacks, comme si de rien n'était.

Les autres invités étaient à la fois choqués, amusés et heureux pour les membres si populaires de la Kiseki no Sedai, mais ne commentèrent pas, sauf Satsuki d'un « Kya ! » venant du cœur et Alex, qui rit un peu avant de prendre autant de photos qu'elle pouvait, totalement saoule, elle aussi.

 **Fin.**

* * *

(1) Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas la référence, je l'ai « découverte » en écrivant cet OS. Dans _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_ , Alice utilise une épée « Vorpaline » pour vaincre le Jabberwocky, dans l' _Alice au Pays des Merveilles_ de Tim Burton et dans l'histoire original de Lewis Carroll, Alice lit le poème _Jabberwocky_ au début _Alice de l'autre côté du Miroir_ et il y est fait mention de la "Vorpal Sword" pour vaincre le "Jabberwork" ou "Jabberwocky", c'est la référence qu'a utilisé Fujimaki Tadatoshi pour ce manga. Cette référence m'a vraiment intéressée, non seulement parce que j'aime les contes (même si à l'origine ce sont des histoires sanglantes et le plus souvent horribles, avec pour morale, que le monde est pourri et que les enfants devraient être plus prudents et moins crédules), mais aussi parce qu' _Alice à travers le miroir_ sort bientôt et ça m'a frappée.

J'espère que mon retour dans les fanfics sera un bon retour et que cet OS vous aura plu :). Laissez-moi des reviews pour me dire et à bientôt ! ^^


End file.
